


Hunting Flowers

by bluxboi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, this is so cheesy it's embarrassing, treasure hunting style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluxboi/pseuds/bluxboi
Summary: It all started with a text.Itaru woke up with a start. With eyes still not fully open, he blindly groped around for his phone to turn off his alarm. That was when he saw the text.[Utsuki Chikage: Good morning. Come find me in the kitchen.]"What the hell..." Itaru rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he was reading the text.It was a little past noon when Itaru finally woke up. He didn't quite understand why Chikage needed to text him when he could just wake him up. But then again, that man was always full of mischief and Itaru suspected that this was just one of them.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Hunting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locolotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/gifts).



> valentine gift for my love because you deserve it and i am (unfortunately) a simp

It all started with a text.

Itaru woke up with a start. With eyes still not fully open, he blindly groped around for his phone to turn off his alarm. That was when he saw the text.

[Utsuki Chikage: Good morning. Come find me in the kitchen.]

"What the hell..." Itaru rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he was reading the text.

It was a little past noon when Itaru finally woke up. He didn't quite understand why Chikage needed to text him when he could just wake him up. But then again, that man was always full of mischief and Itaru suspected that this was just one of them.

❀

Once done getting himself cleaned up, Itaru made his way to the kitchen... only to find that Chikage wasn't there. Omi was there though, the guy made a weird expression when he spotted Itaru.

"Ah, Itaru-san," Omi greeted him with the usual smile now, no trace of the weird expression from seconds ago. "I already prepared lunch, please eat it. And, uh..." he hesitated for a bit, "Chikage-san asked me to give this to you."

And there it is. Omi handed Itaru a small envelope. He groaned internally. Really, what was this senpai of his up to this time?

"Thanks, sorry to bother you with that." Itaru felt like he had to apologise on behalf of Chikage.

"Oh, it's no problem," Omi answered with a knowing smile. Now, this was getting suspicious.

Itaru examined the envelope while eating his lunch. It didn't have his name on it, oddly enough. There was only a word at the back of it, [nasturtium]. He had no idea what it was about, so he simply shrugged it off and opened the envelope. Inside, there was only a single note.

[When in doubt, ask the resident tutor.]

Itaru immediately knew that Chikage was referring to Tsumugi since the other tutors in the dorm were only him and the man who was currently playing with him. Annoying. It was as if Chikage knew Itaru wouldn't understand the word on the envelope. He was starting to get curious though, so he decided to just follow along for now.

❀

Itaru found Tsumugi in the garden, tending to the many plantations there. He watched for a while, thinking about how he had always admired the blue-haired man for being able to care for so many of those plants.

"Hey, Tsumugi."

Tsumugi turned to look at him and gave him a sweet smile. "Good morning, Itaru-kun! Did you sleep well?"

"Same as usual." Itaru shrugged. "Uh, sorry for the weird question, but do you know anything about this?" He showed the envelope to the other man.

"Oh, right. Hold on." Tsumugi got up, took off his gardening gloves, and had a look at the envelope. Suddenly, he giggled. "Ah... I see."

"Okay... What's this all about?" Itaru stared at Tsumugi suspiciously.

Tsumugi had a knowing smile on his face. "Nasturtium; it means 'conquest' in flower language, and..." he took out another similar envelope from his pocket. "He told me to give this to you."

Itaru frowned as he took both envelopes. The new envelope had [viscaria] on it.

"Do you want me to tell you what it means?" Tsumugi offered after looking at Itaru's expression.

"Yeah, sure." Itaru agreed as he opened the envelope.

"Viscaria; it means 'will you dance with me?'" Tsumugi smiled, amused.

[You really need some practice though.]

Itaru rolled his eyes. How vexing. First, this ridiculous treasure hunt. Now, he was even being made fun of all the while? He was going to punch Chikage once he reached him.

"Fine, I'll play your game, Senpai," Itaru mumbled to himself. "Thanks, Tsumugi. See you later."

"Have fun, Itaru-kun."

❀

Itaru assumed that the note meant that he would find the next envelope in the practice room. To his further embarrassment, the one currently occupying the room was Sakyo.

"Chigasaki, you're finally here," Sakyo said immediately once he registered Itaru's presence. "I have no idea what Utsuki is up to, but he told me to give you this," he said as he handed the third envelope over.

"Thanks. Honestly, I don't have a clue either." Itaru wanted to bang his head on the wall so bad with how embarrassing this whole ordeal was.

The envelope had [pink camellia] written on it this time. After looking it up, he found out it meant 'longing for you'. At the unexpected message, he found himself blushing.

"Chigasaki, you okay? Your face is red," Sakyo asked, concerned because Itaru was frozen on the spot.

"A-ah, yeah, I'm..." Itaru cleared his throat, trying to compose himself. "I'm fine. Sorry for bothering you. I'll head out now."

Sakyo stared at Itaru’s back sceptically but didn’t say anything as he watched the man leave.

❀

[Enjoy the view from above.]

That was what the note said. Itaru made his way to the balcony, the only place where one could enjoy the view from high up… Unless it was Misumi (and possibly Chikage too), then the answer would be the rooftop.

Unexpectedly, Itaru found that the balcony was occupied by not only one person, but three. There were Tsuzuru, Citron, and Guy sitting around the table. They were having tea, from the looks of it.

“It’s good morning to you, Itaru! Join our tea patty!” Yup. Citron promptly invited him too.

“It’s _party_.” Tsuzuru quickly corrected Citron. Always so reliable. “Hey, Itaru-san. Here for the envelope?”

Itaru laughed awkwardly. “Yeah… Sorry about that.”

“Cantaloupe? I don’t think we have that at the moment. Shall I buy some?” Guy asked, already getting up.

“No! Hold on, I said _envelope_ , not cantaloupe!” Tsuzuru panicked and immediately gave the envelope to Itaru.

“Ohh~ Is that a love ladder? How exciting!”

“Love _letter_. And no, I don’t know? Maybe? Chikage-san only asked me to hand it over to Itaru-san if he comes by.”

“Utsuki? I did not expect him to be quite the romantic.”

“He’s not.” Itaru couldn’t have refuted faster. He looked at Citron and Guy, then Tsuzuru. “They didn’t know about this?”

“No. Chikage-san came before them. I was looking for inspiration alone, for my writing, then they joined me and Citron-san insisted we have a tea party.”

“I see… Well, I’ll be on my way now. Good luck with your writing and have fun with the tea party.” Itaru smiled at them before he left. It would be a lie if he said that it didn’t look fun.

“What is Utsuki doing all that for?” Guy wondered.

“Maybe some sort of treasure hunt thing? I’m not sure…”

“Tsuzuru, Guy, we should do a steak out!”

“Citronia, you want to do a barbeque?”

“Wait! Stop! We are not going to spy on them!” Tsuzuru exclaimed, frustrated.

❀

The envelope had [holly] written on it, a symbol for ‘defense’ and ‘domestic happiness’ apparently. Itaru was starting to wonder if it was really Chikage doing all this instead of an alien who had abducted and replaced him. This was way too out of character for his unromantic senpai.

[Come home.]

The note said. Seriously, Itaru was about to die from the embarrassment. Considering the content though, this would hopefully be the last one and he could finally be free from this strange game.

❀

The final destination should be back in their room if Itaru guessed correctly… and he certainly did, because there was now an envelope attached to the door with [palm leaves] written on it. Itaru remembered it wasn’t there when he left the room earlier. So ‘victory and success’ huh?

[Congratulations.]

Itaru rolled his eyes for the second time that day. He just wanted to get this over with.

Entering their room, Itaru found Chikage was already standing behind the door with a single rose in his hand.

“Seriously?” Itaru frowned at Chikage.

Chikage simply chuckled and stepped to the side, revealing that the usually messy coffee table was now neatly arranged with tablecloth and there were even chocolate and wine?! What the hell.

“Happy Valentine’s Day?” Chikage finally said, sounding thoroughly amused. He walked over to where Itaru was standing.

Itaru could feel his face warming up. “I can’t believe this. You made me run around the dorm to prepare this? Are you really Senpai? You’re not an alien? This is sca--”

Chikage stopped the rambling with a kiss. Itaru froze for a few seconds, then registered that Chikage’s lips were on his and finally kissed back. Their lips melded together, soft and unhurried. Chikage placed a hand on the small of Itaru’s back, pressing their bodies closer. They stayed like that for a while, drowning in the feeling of one another.

Itaru was the one to break the kiss, but they stayed connected, their foreheads pressed together. Itaru still had his eyes closed, thinking he wouldn’t be able to handle looking at Chikage at the moment.

“Senpai.”

“Mm?” Chikage responded by placing a kiss on one of his eyes.

“Chikage-san”

“Mhm?” Then the other. Itaru could feel Chikage’s breath stuttered at the sound of his name.

“You didn’t have to do all that, you know?” Itaru pulled back, finally looking at Chikage in the eyes.

“I know.” Chikage’s voice was so tender that Itaru’s heart ached. “But I want to.”

Itaru felt like he lost. He rested his forehead on Chikage’s chest and groaned. Chikage chuckled in return, hugging him closer. Itaru could feel Chikage’s smile when the older man kissed the top of his head. Then, Chikage slipped the rose on Itaru’s ear and lifted his face so they were looking eye to eye again.

“I love you.” Chikage kissed Itaru’s forehead. It earned him a slap on his chest and he chuckled again.

“I love you too.” Itaru pressed a quick kiss to Chikage’s lips and then escaped right away to plopped himself on the couch. “Okay, enough of that. Let’s finish this,” he said, looking at the fancy spread in front of him.

“Roger that.” Chikage joined him on the couch, kissing his head before sitting down.

Itaru looked at the chocolate suspiciously. “There aren’t any traps here, right? No weird spicy chocolate or anything?”

“Who knows?” Chikage smirked. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“Jerk.” Itaru slapped Chikage’s shoulder, the man just smiled as he took the hit.

Fortunately for Itaru, he didn’t fall victim to any trap chocolate.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out in their room, enjoying each other’s company until it was time for them to practice. Thinking about it, that was really the most romantic thing Chikage had ever done for him. Damn, did that mean he couldn’t use the “unromantic senpai” insult again? That’d suck, but… it wasn’t all that bad he supposed.

White Day would be a major pain though.

**Author's Note:**

> idk... i'm... sorry about the characterisation??? i tried but man that was hard. i do hope i managed to not fuck up too much tho :')
> 
> anyways come scream a3 with me on twt @gaisakyo


End file.
